Never Been Happier
by creepweirdoloser
Summary: He was sure that no one else could get inside their little world, which was made of their words, their touches, their gazes… Al POV, RoyEd and a little mention of AlWin


A/N: I've been having the most terrible writer's block ever and my life's been a mess too but then I got inspired and I just had to write this, just something simple and happy and sappy… I really don't regret writing this. Even if it was almost 2AM when I finished. :') Btw, Elycia's birthday isn't on summer but… let's just ignore that, okay? And there are other stuff, like the fact that Maes is alive and so on… but anyways, hope you'll like it too!  
**  
Never Been Happier**

Al grabbed a glass of juice and gulped it down, enjoying the cold drink going down his throat. It was a hot summer day and the heat was almost unbearable but Alphonse was enjoying every second of it, it was hard not to when he actually had a _body_. There had been a time when Alphonse had forgotten how it felt, the sweat running down his back, the sun burning so strongly that it felt like there could be a hole in his shirt any second now… it was all so amazing to _feel_. Al knew he wouldn't give any of it away, not for any price.

It was Elycia's birthday, the 5-year-old was being chased around the backyard by Ed who was pretending to be angry, probably because Elycia had called him short or something like that but Al could see that Ed was really enjoying himself. He was definitely a summer person and Al couldn't remember when was the last time he had seen Ed so full of joy. It was nice to see him like that.

"He's driving me crazy most of the time," Al heard someone grunt. He glanced to see that Roy was standing next to the table with Maes. Al had a feeling that he was talking about Ed so Al couldn't help but listen. It wasn't a secret that Ed and Roy had had a relationship for a while now. Al couldn't really understand it but he had learned to accept it since it seemed to make Ed happy though Al couldn't figure out _why_ would Roy of all people do that to Ed.

"And you wouldn't change a thing about it," Maes laughed. Roy's gaze wandered towards Ed and Al was really surprised to see a sincere, gentle smile on Roy's face. Al had never seen him with such an expression, not even when he was with Ed.

"No, I wouldn't. After all… he's the one."

Just when Al thought he couldn't be more surprised… The one, huh? And there hadn't been even a hint of hesitation in his words. As if he was just saying something he had known for a long, long time. Al smiled and suddenly he knew he had heard enough. Al went to Ed who was pushing Elycia in a swing.

"Hey, Al. You okay? Are you drinking enough? The heat's pretty bad so if you're not feeling good just tell me so – "  
" – Brother! I'm fine," Al said and laughed a bit at his brother's usual over-protectiveness.  
"You sure," Ed asked with concern in his yes.  
"Yes, I feel perfect."  
Ed nodded. "Good."

Al watched his brother for a while and then he said: "You're happy, right, brother?"  
Ed glanced at him. "Of course. We got your body back and… everything…"  
Al smiled widely when Ed's gaze suddenly turned towards where Roy was standing, as if it was a reflex for him to do so. Maybe it was.  
"I've never been happier. You're happy too, right?"  
Al nodded. "Never been happier," he said too.

Later when the day had already turned into evening, the sun was setting; the heat had cooled down… Al was sitting under a tree, Elycia lying on his lap, she had fallen asleep which was no wonder, she had been so excited through the whole day… Al smiled at her sniveling. He wished he could have kids of his own someday… and now it was possible, thanks to his brother. Al raised his head, searching his brother with his eyes.

He was with Roy, glaring at him and looking quite pissed. Roy had his trademark expression, the smirk. Al knew that they weren't fighting for real; it was just their habit, to tease each other. He saw affection glimmering in Ed's eyes and even though Al had never been able to interpret Roy, he knew it was there too.

Roy leaned in closer, pressing their foreheads together and his expression was suddenly very serious and somehow… vulnerable when he said something and Al was sure he wouldn't have heard it even if he was standing beside them. It was something that was only meant to be heard by Ed.  
Ed looked at him, with pure surprise in his eyes. For one silent moment, they just stood there, until Ed grabbed Roy's shirt, buried his face in it and Al was sure he repeated Roy's words, muttered them against Roy's shirt because then Roy smiled and kissed Ed's head.

And Al thought that it was silly for him not to have understood that, now that it was there, in front of his eyes… it was so clear. The affection in Ed's eyes, the warm smile on Roy's lips… Ed said something, grinning and punched Roy a bit. Roy smirked again and leaned in to whisper something in Ed's ear which made him blush wildly. Al was suddenly glad that he had no idea what it was. He was sure that no one else could get inside their little world, which was made of their words, their touches, their gazes… it was all somehow very beautiful to watch. It was like they were dancing to a song that no one else could hear because the rhythm was the beating of their hearts.

Ed said something to Roy and he turned to yell: "We're leaving, Al, you coming?"  
Al watched them for a while. Before, he had would have gotten up and followed them but now… he knew he would only be in their way, interrupting their dance. "You go ahead!"  
"You're fine if I steal him a bit?"  
Roy sounded pretty surprised and Al laughed. "Don't worry about me!"  
They waved Al goodbye and left, Roy grabbing Ed's hand who didn't resist.

"Oh, she's sleeping… she's so cute, isn't she?"  
Al raised his head to see Winry who was smiling at Elycia.  
"Yeah, she is."  
_And so are you. Beautiful, really_.

Someday soon Al would say that aloud, watching Roy and Ed had inspired him. But for know… that was all he needed, to sit under a tree with a sleeping child on his lap and Winry beside him, whispering, wondering what Elycia was dreaming of. It was a warm summer evening. _Never been happier_, Al thought.


End file.
